The present invention relates to bio fuel trans load and, more particularly, to a self-contained bio fuel trans load with heating apparatus for rail car offloading and distribution.
Trans loading is the process of transferring a shipment from one mode of transportation to another. Biofuels are being used more and more and there is an increased demand for its distribution. Rail cars are often used for shipment of biofuels. These materials need to be offloaded from the rail cars into other modes of distribution locally. Regulating the temperature of the product being offloaded can be important, especially with materials such as biofuels.
Currently, there exist methods and devices for trans loading a product from a rail car and separate methods and devices for heating a rail car. However, there currently are no methods or devices for both trans loading with a heating apparatus for rail car offloading and distribution.
As can be seen, there is a need for a method and apparatus for bio fuel trans load with a heating apparatus for rail car offloading and distribution.